Resilient abrasive articles are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,850 (Lise et al.), for example, discloses a resilient abrasive article including a resilient elongatable substrate, abrasive particles adhesively bonded to the substrate with a flexible make coat, and a hard size coat applied over the abrasive particles and the flexible make coat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,396 (Lukianoff) discloses a disposable sanding device fabricated from a block of lightweight, resilient material capable of substantially retaining its shape under applied sanding pressure, and has a relatively permanent abrasive surface provided on the faces of the block. Preferably, the abrasive surface on the block faces consists of an abrasive coating which has a built-up in the corner areas of the block to extend the life of the corner sanding surfaces. The block can be provided with an abrasive coated surface specifically contoured to match a particular surface shape to be sanded.
The industry, however, is always seeking improved abrasive articles. It would therefore be desirable to provide an inexpensive resilient abrasive article with improved abrading characteristics, improved durability, and improved ability to abrade contoured or profiled surfaces such as wood molding. More specifically, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive, disposable, resilient, hand-held abrasive article that is more versatile than existing sanding sponges and is able to sand a variety of profiled surfaces such as different sizes and styles of wood molding and trim.